Mr Right
by kyori kyoya
Summary: "Sakura, kau tau sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita ia tolak begitu saja. Dia tampan, kaya, cerdas. Wanita gila yang tidak mau sama dia." "Dan aku wanita Gila itu."
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Right**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M (Mature)**

 **Genre : Romance, Mature,**

 **WARNING!** **Diharap membaca Kartu keluarga terlebih dahulu! Pastikan umur kalian18++**

Pagi ini terasa panas, panas di musim panas. Ah dan aku harus bergegas menemukan orang itu. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Yamanaka Ino. Teman baikku dan juga pengganggu dalam waktu senggang ku.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dicuaca seterik ini?" aku bergumam, mataku tak lepas dari padanya. Dia, Ino sedang berada di anak tangga menuju aula.

Mataku menyipit , guna menghalau sinar mata hari. Sedetik kemudian aku terperangah, dan mulai meneriaki namanya. Satu kali aku berteriak, tak dihiraukan, kedua kalinya masih tak di hiraukan. Aku masih bisa bersabar. Dan yang ketiga, aku mengeluarkan seluruh suaraku. Oh, dia merespon. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlarian kearahku.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku melipat tanganku dan terduduk di pinggir anak tanga yang masih tersambung dengan teras aula.

"Seharusnya kau bolos saja tadi." Ia mengikutiku duduk. Aku mengangkat alisku guna meminta penjelasannya darinya. "Uchiha Sasuke-" ia mengantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali menatap aula tempat dimana makhluk yang di sebut Ino tersebut berada. "dia kembali melakukannya." Kembali menatapku dengan pandangan memuja.

"Idiot. Hanya karna ia melakukannya lagi dan kau rela meninggalkan kelas?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino meninggalkan kelas hanya karna manusia pencuri hati kaum hawa.

"Sakura, kau tau sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita ia tolak begitu saja. Dia tampan, kaya, cerdas. Wanita gila yang tidak mau sama dia."

Ya harus kuakui ucapan Ino ada benarnya. Dia sempurna dengan segala yang ia punya. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak kedua dari pemilik perusahaan ternama se-Jepang. Tidak ada yang cacat dari tampangnya. Tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, mata segelap malam, hidung mancung, bibir merah alami, ah dan jangan lupakan otot-otot di lengannya. Kau akan merasa nyaman berada di pelukannya.

"Dan aku wanita Gila itu." Final ku. Memilih mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas punggungku.

"Sakura, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Jangan marah padaku." mendengarnya membuatku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Jika kau marah siapa yang mau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas yang menggunung?"

"Itu karna ulahmu sendiri, lagi pula, kau tidak akan selamat." Ucapku kembali membaca novel yang belum sempat ku selesaikan karna tugas kemarin malam.

"kenapa?" Ino bertanya, nadanya membuatku tersenyum namun aku sama sekali tidak membuang pandangnku dari novel.

"Kau ingat kau sudah membolos 4 kali, dan itu artinya kau langsung mendapatkan nilai E. Mau tidak mau kau harus mengulang di semester depan." Jelas ku panjang lebar. Kali ini aku memberikan senyum miris padanya. "dan sepertinya aku akan wisuda lebih dulu dari kau." Aku mengejeknya. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino lemas seketika. Aku tertawa.

Hari ini tidak banyak kelas hanya ada 2 kelas saja, dan matahari belum juga pulang ke tempatnya. Sedari tadi aku hanya menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku, untuk referensi tugas. Pegel mulai menyerang punggungku, dan mataku mulai perih, berair, karna terlalu lama aku membaca.

Suara kursi ditarik, membuatku mengangkat kepala. Seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin ku hindari ia duduk di depanku. Mata kami bertemu pandang, hitam, gelap. Mengikat. Aku tidak suka pada diriku yang seperti ini. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Ino jika pangerannya berada di depan matanya, sedang menatap dirinya? Mungkin ia akan berubah menjadi jeli.

Pandangan kami tidak terlepas, dalam, menusuk. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya dan aku tidak mau mengakuinya bahwa aku juga tertarik padanya. Damn.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, lalu aku menghela napas perlahan. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bertahan lama jika bertatapan seperti ini. Aku mengaku kalah dalam hal tatap menatap. Jika saja aku si Patrick Star sahabat gilanya Spongebob, mungkin aku akan menang melawannya.

Aku kembali kedalam duniaku. Dan aku tidak menghiraukannya. Sampai pada saat sebuah suara bariton ku dengar.

"Kau..."

Mati aku, jangan mengajakku berbicara, jeritku dalam hati namun kenyataannya, dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Demi apa? Dia tahu namaku? aku memberanikan diri untuk beradu pandangan lagi dengannya. Ia masih diam, menunggu jawabanku mungkin? Dan aku menganggukkan kepala.

"K-kau tau namaku?" sumpah aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri bahkan mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

Dia tersenyum miring. Ohhh kalau aku Ino pasti sudah pingsan melihat senyumnya.

Ia berpindah tempat di sampingku. Memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pegangan kursi di belakang tubuhku. Ia masih engan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Masih asyik dengan tatapannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari mataku. Ia melumat bibirnya, membuatku susah untuk bernapas sepersekian detik.

"Haruno Sakura, anak kedua dari Haruno's properti, tinggi badan 166cm, dengan berat badan 50kg. Suka membaca novel misteri, yang ia sukai adalah musim gugur, minuman favoritnya adalah segelas susu hangat di pagi hari. Dan ia sedikit tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Mataku melebar, kata demi kata yang keluar begitu enteng dari bibirnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia pikirkan. Hanya saja ini membuatku kaget. Ia benar, aku menyukai susu hangat di pagi hari, ia benar aku menyukai musim gugur, bahkan mengenai tinggi dan berat badanku pun ia benar.

"B-bagiman kau...?"

Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan

"Aku tau segala tentangmu."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa baru saja aku mendengar dia tau segala hal tentangku?

"Aaa-" ia mendekat dan berbisik"bahkan aku tau saat kau sedang melakukannya." Ucapnya yang menurutku ambigu. Namun, detik berikutnya aku melebarkan mataku. Karna yang dilakukannya begitu mengejutkan. Ia menjilat daun telingaku. Membuat bulu kuduk ku meremang. Darahku berdesir, seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu siap terbang, ia mulai berani semakin -dekat sekali, bahkan aku bisa mencium napasnya. Mata kami bertatapan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku." Tatapannya menuntut, dan aku terbuai. Sial.

"Kau? Aku tidak mau, kau seorang Gay." kewarasan ku kembali, aku mencoba berpikir alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatiku. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya bergeming ia masih saja di depan wajahku.

Matanya memicing tidak suka mendengar pernyataan ku barusan. Habislah aku.

"Kau, apa yang kau bilang?" ucapnya.

"Aku bilang, bahwa kau seorang-" ucapku terpotong begitu saja, bibirku teraup. Mataku melebar, kupu-kupu dalam perutku akhirnya berterbangan.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!" perintahnya.

Kewarasan ku hilang begitu saja, aku terhipnotis dengan ucapannya, suaranya.

"Kau seorang G-" lagi, ia meraup bibirku, di kulumnya perlahan, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tengkukku agar semakin mendekat padanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Menikmati? Membalas ciumannya? Berdiam diri? Sepertinya pilihan terakhir adalah pilihan paling tepat. Karna aku masih sangat kaget dengan semua yang terjadi.

Ia melepaskan lumatannya.

"Aku bukan seorang Gay." Menatapku dengan pandangan yang aku tidak tau.

"Lalu mengapa kau menolak semua wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"HA"

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya menungguku? Apa dia menungguku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya? He? HEEEEEE?

Aku menjauhkan diri darinya, mencoba berpikir dengan tenang, namun yang ada di kepalaku adalah ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu, ingatan akan gerakan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Yamanaka Ino apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku berharap Ino menolongku, mengingat aku jarang sekali meminta bantuan darinya.

Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, ia mengelap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya, membuat gerakan sensual, yang membuatku kembali menahan napas. Kau menggodaku sialan.

"Kau milikku." Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah." Ujar ku lirih, yang justru membuat senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tau." Ia berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai merenungi nasibku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ini GILA.

Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan disini? di apartemen ini? Aku memandangi tempat ini, tidak begitu luas, 2 kamar tidur, 1 buah dapur, kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruang yang ada sebuah tv datar berukuran besar, 3 buah sofa, sebuah karpet berbulu.

Aku menggigit bibirku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Tepat setelah aku pulang ke apartemenku, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan berisikan sebuah lokasi. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengikuti kemana GPS itu membawaku dan tibalah aku disini, tanpa membersihkan diri.

"Kau hanya mengirimiku sebuah pesan berisikan lokasimu. Lalu apa tujuanmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjemputku?" aku memutar mataku bosan. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk,sepertinya dia habis mandi, ahhh aku ingin mandi.

"Rencananya berubah, atau mungkin di batalkan, jadi kau disini saja." Ia menatapku.

"Rencana apa?" aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa.

"Festival.'' ucapnya singkat tanpa menghilangkan tatapannya padaku. Aku menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada kesal. Ya aku kesal.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ingin memakanku."Cicitku lirih, sambil mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Ia mendekat, memaksaku untuk beradu pandang dengannya. Ia mengusap pipi ku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi saat ini aku lapar, jadi bisa kah kau membuatkan ku sesuatu?" ia berlalu menuju salah satu kamar.

Aku menghela napas dan kemudian bangkit berdiri menuju dapur, dapur yang minimalis. Aku tersenyum dan mendekati kulkas dua pintu di samping kompor. Tidak begitu banyak bahan masakan hanya ada telur, tomat, daun bawang, dan beberapa buah apel. Mungkin aku akan membuat telur dadar saja.

Aku memecahkan telur kedalam wadah, sambil berpikir apa dia akan menyukainya atau tidak. Bahkan aku tidak tau apa makanan kesukaannya. Jika dipikir lagi aku ini siapanya dia, dan dia siapa ku? Bisa-bisanya dia main memerintah ku dan dengan bodohnya aku selalu saja menuruti perintahnya.

Aku terkaget saat sebuah tangan melingkari perutku. Wangi seakan mengambil alih seluruh inderaku.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir bahwa aku ini siapa dan kau siapa?" dia bertanya seolah tau apa yang tengah aku pikirkan barusan. Aku mencoba tetap fokus saat ia mulai menciumi tengkukku. Tangannya mulai naik merangkak keatas, hinga pada payudaraku. Ia mulai megusapnya pelan, dengan gerakannya yang halus ia meremasnya. Aku mulai kuwalahan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Napas ku memburu.

"Sasuu..ke jangan menggangguku!" perintahku, namun apa yang aku dapat? Ia malah membalikkan badanku hingga menghadapnya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan seprti singa yang tengah" _kelaparan_ ".

"Aku ingin memakanmu."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Right

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M (Mature)

Genre : Romance, Mature,

WARNING! Diharap membaca Kartu keluarga terlebih dahulu! Pastikan umur kalian18++

Bukan kali pertama aku berciuman. Namun ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan selama ini. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Ini ciuman yang menuntut, bahkan lebih dari itu. Untuk menarik napas barang seperempat detik saja aku tak bisa. Pria ini benar-benar akan memakan ku hingga habis.

Mataku berair karna panas tubuhku naik. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, dan aku masih merasakan saliva yang menempel pada bibirku. Ia kembali menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku pikir dia akan melepaskan aku, namun dugaan ku salah. Ia mengangkat tubuhku hingga aku terduduk di bangku kitchen set.

Ia kembali menyerang bibirku, menggigit-giginya, hingga aku membuka mulut dan lidahnya masuk delam rongga mulutku. Hangat. Aku lupa sudah berapa kali kami melakukan ini, namun yang membuatku bingung kenapa kami tidak juga bosan, dan bahkan kami semakin engan untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

Tanganku naik, menjamah rambut hitamnya, menarik-nariknya. Memberikan sebuah dorongan yang mungkin akan semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Ia berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang aku kenakan, tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ia meraba seluruh bagian tubuhku, membuat titik sensitif ku semakin basah karenanya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menciumi leherku yang justru membuatku semakin gila. Kewarasan ku benar-benar hilang kali ini.

Ia masih saja menciumi leherku dan sedikit memberikan beberapa buah tanda di sana, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk meremas payu daraku sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukan kedalam mulutku. Aku dengan senang hati menghisap dan mengulumnya.

Ia melihatku dengan ekor matanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, yang jelas saat ini aku merasa kacau.

Ia mencabut jarinya di mulutku dan berdiri tegak, melepas kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Jika dipikir baru beberapa menit ia menggunakan kaos tersebut namun apa sekarang? Ia melepasnya kembali.

Mataku tak lepas dari badannya. Ku beranikan diri untuk menyentuh perutnya. Terbentuk sempurna, mungkin ia rajin berolah raga. Tanganku merabanya, semakin naik hingga berhenti pada dadanya.

Kami bertatapan dalam diam, matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah berbicara "aku menginginkanmu sekarang". Aku tersenyum memeluknya, kucium wangi badannya. Khas seorang pria. Aku menjulurkan lidahku menjilati lehernya naik turun, hingga mataku melihat sebuah tatto di perpotongan lehernya. Tatto itu membuatnya semakin seksi di mataku.

Tanpa banyak berpikir aku kembali melanjutkan jilatanku, terkadang aku memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang membuatnya mencengangkan erat pinggangku.

Ia menggendongku, berpindah tempat. Tangan yang semula berada di pinggang kini naik membuka kaitan bra ku. Ia masih berjalan hingga kami sampai pada sofa, dimana aku duduk tadi.

Napasnya berat, gairah dalam dirinya terbakar. Aku masih dalam gendongannya, ia terduduk sambil memangku aku.

Ia membuka mulutnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sebuah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia malah menelan kata-kata yang hampir keluar dan memilih melumat bibirnya dalam diam.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan mencoba untuk berdiri membenarkan bra ku. Mungkin ini cukup sampai disi saja. Mungkin dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakannya. Walaupun sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit kecewa, namun apa mau di kata. Pria memang selalu seperti itu bukan? Lain di mulut lain di hati.

Saat aku hendak mengaitkan kembali bra ku, tangannya mencegah, dan membuang bra ku begitu saja. Aku kembali menatapnya, dan ia masih tanpa kata.

"apa-" kami kembali bertautan, lidahnya masuk begitu saja kedalam rongga mulutku, ia menghisap lidahku kuat-kuat, bahkan rintihan ku tidak di dengarnya, seolah ia menulikan pendengarannya, memilih mendekap ku erat-erat, hingga payu daraku bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya.

Ia membalikan posisi kami, sekarang aku yang berada di bawah dalam posisi duduk. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih dalam posisi sama ia meremas kuat-kuat payudaraku, memelintirnya kemudian meremasnya dan kemudian memelintirnya lagi.

Desahan Ku tertahan dalam mulutnya. Rasa nikmat yang diberikan pada tubuhku semakin sayang untuk diabaikan, dan ia semakin menjadi.

"Sasuke..." ucapku setah ia melepaskan panggutannya. Aku terengah-engah tidak jauh beda dengannya.

Yang kudengar ia hanya bergumam, dan melanjutkan melepas celana jeans yang ku kenakan. Habis sudah aku, aku belum mandi, pasti bau.

Aku tidak sadar saat aku sudah tidak memakai sebenang pun di tubuhku, saat ia melebarkan kakiku dan mulai mendekati titik sensitif ku yang sudah basah.

Ia nampak menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati benda berbiji itu. Yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanya dapat menahan semua setruman listrik yang menjalan di seluruh tubuhku.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, aku mencoba menjauhkan kepala pria ganteng tersebut, yang sebenarnya aku tidak mau, namun semua ini karna alam bawah sadar ku.

"Jangan kau tahan suaramu!" perintahnya yang entah bagaimana aku menurut saja. Suaranya benar-benar berat, yang justru membuatku semakin terangsang.

Aku merasakan jarinya bermain disana, ia memasukan satu jari lagi yang membuatku mengerang karna aku semakin basah.

Ia menghela napas dan bangun dari jongkoknya, yang kemudian menarik tanganku. Jujur saja aku sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk mengikuti kemauannya.

Ia membimbing tanganku untuk melepaskan celana yang ia pakai. Aku meliriknya dan justru membuat seringai tampan tertera di wajahnya. Sial dia tampan sekali.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia mau, melepaskan celananya. Entah apa yang kulakukan, tanpa kusadari aku tidak bernapas untuk beberapa saat setelah melihat benda panjang nan besar berdiri dengan tegak.

"Bernapas Sakura!" sial dia memerintah ku lagi, dan pada saat itu juga aku bernapas.

Aku ragu untuk menyentuhnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian aku malah memakan benda tersebut, aku mengulumnya, menghisapnya,bermain dengan lidahku. Terkadang aku mengocoknya dengan sangat kencang, bahkan tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, yaitu menulikan telingaku saat ia menyuruhku untuk pelan-pelan. Pendengaran ku tuli, mataku buta. Aku hanya dapat melihat benda tersebut, hingga Sasuke mendorongku duduk mengangkang.

Ia menggesekkan benda miliknya dengan titik sensitif ku, membuat darah di sekujur tubuhku mendidih.

Napas ku tertahan kembali saat ia memasukan benda panjang tersebut kedalam tubuhku. Aku mencoba menahannya agar ia tidak masuk sepenuhnya dengan cepat, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia sengaja menghantamkannya, membuatku menjerit.

Memang ini bukan kali pertama bagiku, namun tetap saja ini terasa sakit. Mengingat aku sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukannya.

Ia mencium ku saat mulai menggerakkan benda itu. Napas kami seirama, bahkan saat kami berpindah posisi. Dimana tengkukku berada di sofa sebagai tumpuan dan kakiku berada di atas.

Ini memalukan. Aku melihat pantulan diriku dari tv datar. Benar-benar sangat erotis. Aku malu, namun aku malah terbakar napsu. Otak dan hatiku tidak bisa bekerja sama, terlebih lagi tubuhku yang tengah di gagahi seperti ini.

Berkali-kali aku melafalkan namanya, namun yang ku dengar hanya sebuah erangan dari bibirnya. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ia merasakan nikmat, namun melihatnya mengerang aku hanya mampu tersenyum.

Ia mencabut benda itu dari tubuhku dan menggendong ku menuju kamar, mungkin kamarnya. Ia mencium ku sambil memasukkan miliknya lagi kedalam tubuhku, aku bergerak naik turun, mengikuti irama yang ia ciptakan.

Lelah, tubuhku lemas saat aku mencapai puncak untuk yang ketiga kalinya, namun pria tampan ini belum juga mencapai puncak. Bahkan kami sudah berkali-kali mengubah posisi. Mungkin ia juga merasakan lelah. Ia membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan kemudian menaik turunkan kembali tubuhnya.

Ayolah, cepat keluar, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ingin ku berteriak,namun yang keluar justru sebuah desahan erotis. Shit.

Tidak berapa lama dari itu, aku merasakan benda di ujung tubuhku itu membesar dan berkedut, akhirnya. Ia akan keluar.

Tidak ada penolakan saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam, aku sudah sangat lelah, tubuhku mati rasa bahkan berat di atas tubuhku pun tidak bisa kurasakan. Iya, dia ambruk diatas tubuhku saat mengeluarkan cairannya barusan.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Aku melotot, tidak percaya. Bahkan sampai beberapa saat lalu aku selalu berpikir ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku, tanpa adanya perasaan.

Apakah dia bisa di percaya? Maksudku apa ini benar? Kami bahkan baru berkenalan secara langsung beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak percaya, baiklah." Ia mencabut kepunyaannya dan berjalan kearah meja, kemudian kembali menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat tua padaku.

Aku pun duduk dan dengan ragu aku menerimanya dan kemudian membukanya.

Mata dan mulutku terbuka secara refleks, melihat jutaan fotoku dari aku masih SMA hingga 2 jam yang lalu. Aku menatapnya tajam. Berbagai pikiran negatif tentangnya pun berseliweran di kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, semenjak kau memberiku sebuah payung, saat hujan mengguyur. Saat itu kau masih SMA, ah kita." Aku mengingat kembali saat aku SMA, dan ya aku merasa pernah memberikan payung pada seseorang.

Saat itu hujan begitu deras, dan entah setan dari mana yang merasuki ku, aku memberikan payungku dan memilih berlarian di bawah hujan, yang akhirnya aku demam pada esoknya. Aku tertawa mengingatnya.

"Kau ingat?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan tersenyum.

"Jadi pria itu adalah kau?"

Ia diam dan menghampiri ku, mendekap ku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintai ku dengan cepat, namun aku tidak akan melepaskan mu."

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu, aku sudah mencintai mu, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengakuinya."

Dia menjauhkan tubuh kami, dan memegang pundak ku, menatap ku dalam-dalam mencari sebuah kebenaran.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium pipinya. Ia masih terdiam saat aku meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan diri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia meneriaki namaku, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Aku ingat, dia dari sekolah berkelas, saat itu aku memang tidak tau, dan aku terlalu fokus pada satu pria yang memilih meninggalkan ku.

Aku tidak percaya pria bernama uchiha Sasuke itu adalah pria yang pernah menerima payung butut ku, seorang pria berkelas, pria dengan segala ketampanan yang ia punya. Aku tidak percaya, aku yang notabene adalah perempuan biasa dengan segala kebodohan ku, kekuranganku, mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dia pria setia. Dia pria yang benar-benar menjaga perasaannya hanya untuk satu wanita, ya itu aku

 _ **Owari**_ ~


	3. Chapter 3 Epiloge

**Mr. Right**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M (Mature)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 ** _Epiloge_**

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Langit nampak bergemuruh, kumpulan awan hitam diatas sana mungkin sedang berbincang. Merencanakan sesuatu. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon, atau mungkin juga di paksa untuk jatuh oleh sang angin.

Mata hitamku melirik seseorang yang baru saja tiba di sampingku, dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Tentu saja. Kami sedang berada di koridor sekolah, jam pulang sudah sedari tadi berbunyi namun aku tidak menemukan orang ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggunya. Sebenarnya aku tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggunya, tapi dia bilang ada sesuatu hal yang harus dibicarakan dan itu sangat penting.

"Maaf, Sasuke aku harus menyelesaikan piketku lebih dulu. Jika tidak guru Iruka dengan senang hati memberiku PR tambahan."

"Hn."

Tidak bisakah dia langsung kepoint yang sangat penting, seperti yang ia bilang beberapa jam yang lalu? Sampai-sampai aku harus merelakan beberapa menit untuk menunggunya?!

Ia berjalan mendahuluiku, melipat tangannya diatas kepala jabriknya. Dengan santai ia melangkah, tanpa memperdulikan aku yang memasang kabut hitam, berharap ia akan peka. Namun ternyata percuma. Dan aku memilih untuk menyusulnya, memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Untuk beberapa saat kami menikmati angin yang berhembus, tanpa ada yang berbicara. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya menyisakan orang-orang yang sedang menjalani kegiatan klub, sedangkan aku dan manusia penggila ramen ini tidak mengikuti satu klub apapun. Kami memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kesenangan kami masing-masing. Sempat guru penanggung jawab menegur kami, tapi kami hanya acuh tak acuh menanggapinya dan guru itu memilih menyerah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tau? Hinata masih menyimpan perasaan padamu?"

Ah, jadi ini masalah penting itu. Masalah perempuan yang menggilaiku. Dan sialnya sahabatku tergila-gila padanya. Apa dunia sesempit ini? Bahkan aku engap di buanya.

"Bahkan kami sudah menjalin hubungan, jika di hitung sudah 3 bulan lamanya. Sempat waktu itu ia memanggil namamu saat kami sedang- yah kau tau."

Aku membiarkannya terus berbicara tanpa menyela. Terkadang aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sudah keempat kalinya kami membahas hubungan mereka. Bahkan aku dibuat bingung oleh wanita seperti itu. Ia mengejar-ngejarku, membuatku risih. Bahkan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengajakku berhubungan, tentu saja aku menolaknya. Namun yang terjadi selalu seperti ini. Ia menyebut namaku.

"Hn" hanya respon seperti itu yang bisa ku berikan, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan lagi ia tersenyum, bukan cengiran seperti biasa, hanya sebuah senyum simpul.

"Menyalahkan mupun percuma, karna yang punya perasaan hanya dirinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia bergerak cepat meninggalkanku, melambaikan tangannya.

Kembali aku menatap langit yang seakan akan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air. Menghela napas lagi dan lagi. Tak mau membuang waktu dan aku pun tak mau berbasah-basahan karena hujan. Mengingat hujan, aku melupakan payung yang seharusnya ku bawa tadi pagi.

Sekolahku memang sekolah elit, namun bukan berarti kami harus dan di wajibkan membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Pihak sekolah tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu, terlebih ini sekolah akan memberikan sanksi tegas kepada para pelanggar. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku ingin segera lulus darisini dan menjauh dari wanita berambut gelap itu.

Aku semakin kencang berlari, tujuanku saat ini adalah halte terdekat, tidak terlalu jauh, namun itu semua bisa menyebabkan bajuku basah. Salahkan titik-titik hujan yang jatuh tanpa memberi tahu kan terlebih dahulu padaku.

"Aah kenapa juga harus hujan."Sebuah suara membuatku melirik ke arah pemilik suara.

Perempuan berwajah manis, dengan mata bulat, hijau teduh, rambut merah muda sepunggung sedikit basah terkena air hujan, bibir natural, hidungnya mungil. Tanpa sadar aku meneliti wajahnya.

Aku tercengang saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung. Bahkan aku tak habis pikir, perempuan bodoh, ia tidak memakai payungnya dan malah menyimpannya di tas begitu saja.

Ia meruncingkan bibirnya, dan menghadap ke arah ku, tersenyum sambil menyerahkan payung bertemakan polkadot. Aku mengangkat alisku, tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud.

Kesal karena aku tidak merespon, ia menarik tanganku keluar dari saku dan menyerahkan payung itu padaku.

"Kau saja yang pakai, aku sedang ingin menikmati hujan."

Seketika itu juga, ia berlari, tidak menghiraukan badannya basah, malah ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Berlari kecil-kecil seakan ia dan hujan adalah teman dekat.

Setelah ia tak terlihat oleh pandanganku, aku melihat payung polkadot pemberiannya,

H.S - Konoha High School

Mengangkat bahu dan mulai membuka payung pemberiannya, berjalan di tengah titiknya hujan yang semakin deras. Walaupun aku memakai payung ini aku akan tetap basah, aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa wajah dan senyumnya mendorongku untuk melangkah meninggalkan halte.

Tiba di rumah, aku menaruh payung itu hati-hati, dan masuk kedalam kamar. Jangan tanya, hujan masih mengguyur atau tidak. Tentu saja hujan masih setia di luar sana.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang?"

Ibu muncul dari balik pintu setelah aku mandi. Aku menggosok rambutku dengan handuk kecil dan bergumam seadanya.

"Baru saja ibu akan menyuruh kakakmu untuk menjemput, namun sepertinya dia sibuk."

Aku menatap ibu sekilas dan memilih menyalakan komputer.

"Dia hanya pura-pura sibuk Bu."

Aku mengirim email pada seseorang yang aku percaya, aku membutuhkan informasi. Informasi mengenai gadis cantik namun bodoh itu.

Aku menghela napas dan sepertinya itu membuat ibu jadi penasaran. Ia menghampiri ku dan melihat email yang baru saja aku kirimkan.

"Kau pengecut sekali." Aku melirik ibu dari ekor mataku. Dan ibu hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi begitu saja. Nanmun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ibu menambahkan."Aku di kelilingi laki-laki bodoh."

 ** _Note : yang ngatain sakura bitch, murahan dan lain lain akan tahu saat epiloge 2 selesai :v_**


End file.
